The Forest's Secrets
by Nakiami Evans
Summary: waa primer fic *hiperventilando*- una nueva mision lejos del Shibusen, Maka esta decidida esta es su gran oportunidad para decirle a soul lo que siente por el, un bosque donde todo puede suceder pero le dara tiempo al amor¿? MakaXSoul *w*
1. Prologo

_Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo (pero en mis sueños es mío, solo mío : K)_

_Summary: una nueva misión, maka ve su oportunidad, tal vez si están alejados de Death City ella se atreverá a decirle sus sentimientos a Soul , y es que un bosque de escenario puede traer muchas consecuencias y mejor si hay algo oculto dentro de el_

_

* * *

_

**the forest's secrets**

Prologo

**Maka pov **

Shinigami sama nos mando a una misión a Irlanda, a mí y a Soul, nos dijo que fuéramos a investigar qué es lo que está ocurriendo en un bosque llamado Secret Town, siempre e querido ir a Irlanda, solo espero que no nos agarre el invierno, no quiero estar tiritando de frio burrpp =S .

Pero también estoy muy decidida en algo, esta vez nos a tocado una misión solo para mí y para Soul , y la voy a aprovechar para decirle mis sentimientos , pero de solo pensar en declararme me da unos nervios terribles, tengo miedo a que me rechace y quedar en ridículo con él , pero por otro lado ya no puedo callarlo más, necesito decírselo, sino siento que voy a explotar necesito saber si él siente algo más que una amistad por mí, solo debo de ser fuerte y confiar en mí, pero y si me dice que no, al menos quisiera seguir siendo su amiga, no quiero alejarme de él.

Estaba por las calles de death city cuando vi a tsubaki y chrona

- Hola chicas: D

- Ohaiyo Maka chan - dijo Tsubaki con una gran sonrisa

- Etto… hola… maa ka – me dijo Chrona

- Adónde vas maka chan? - me pregunto Tsubaki

- Voy a mi departamento, tengo que alistarme para una misión con soul O//O– les dije mientras me ruborizaba

- Una misión con soul kun, mmm ya veo y piensas decirle?– Tsubaki me dijo, y como simpre se dio cuenta de mi cara sonrojada

- Etto... pues… esa es la idea O///O – me puse como un tomate

- Que bien maka chan, estoy muy contenta por ti, ya sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo- dijo Tsubaki

- Estoo… sabes … tammm bien con el mi o maa ka – me dijo chrona como siempre nerviosa

- Gracias chicas TT_TT – no soportamos la emoción y nos dimos un abrazo (que cursis, salpica xD) como siempre escuche a chrona decir - no sé cómo lidiar con esto

Nos separamos

- Suerte de nuevo maka chan – me dijo Tsubaki – adiós

- Aa a dios – dijo Chrona

- Hasta luego chicas – me despedí, me consideraba una suertuda por tener amigas como ellas y estaba tan contenta por tener su apoyo, que me hacia falta.

* * *

**Soul pov**

Qué bien una misión, creía que me volvería un tío viejo y desfasado; un tipo cool como yo no puede ser eso

Estaba viendo la TV cuando entro maka

- Ya llegue – dijo maka gritando

- Qué bien… -dije - ya tenía hambre – lo dije en un susurro pero me escucho

- Maka –chop ! – Auuuch me dejo con un hueco en la cabeza y también sangrando

- Solo me quieres en la casa para que te cocine! – dijo muy exaltada

- No es eso y lo sabes… si tu no cocinas nos moriríamos de hambre… sabes que no sé ni hervir agua- le recrimine, pues de tantos maka chop´s me dejaría muerto por derrame cerebral =S pero asi era mi makita no puedo hacer nada… mi makita ¿? O.o

- Has empacado tus cosas?- me pregunto

- Si – le respondí de mala gana, es que me saco de mis pensamientos, porque habré pensado eso

- Bueno entonces partiremos a la media noche…

- Esta noche es que quería ir con los chicos al bar- le dije

- Ehh … mm pues esta bien, solo no te emborraches por que sino ya sabes … maka... - la interrumpi

- Claro claro, maka chop, está bien makita no me emborrachare, ya vengo – me Sali rumbo al bar espera le dije makita, no yo sí que necesitaba unos tragos.

* * *

**Maka Pov**

… *w* me mee me dijo Makita, soul nunca era asi conmigo y además sonaba tan bonito… tal vez después de todo si me corresponda…

* * *

_Waaaa mi primer fic, espero que les guste ;_; que emocionada me siento, es como si fuera mi hijito (?) waaa me dejan un review , si lo hacen me harían muy feliz =3 se aceptan críticas constructivas (no sean duros conmigo es mi primer fic~ nya T_T )_

_Byeee ~nyaa_


	2. Capitulo 1 Esta vivo !

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo , Gracias Okubo sensei *w***_

**Waaa al diablo la tarea (?) nonon sino repruebo, será para más tarde xD, después tengo que levantarme en la madrugada T_T me da sueño, baaa mejor sigo con el fic, waaaa me siento como black star YO~HOOO(?) enserio soy tan feliz, gracias por los reviews, voy a dar lo mejor de mi no las decepcionare

* * *

**

**capitulo 2 **

**Esta vivo! O.o **

**Maka Pov**

Estábamos ya en camino, yo estaba fuertemente agarrada a la cintura de soul , estábamos montados en su moto, cuando podría abrazarle de esta forma , cuando , cuando , pues cuando me atreviera a decirle lo que sentía por él, porque era tan difícil? Éramos mejores amigos por eso mismo, no quería perderle

El era mi soporte, el era mi todo, yo no sería nada sin él, pero el miedo a perderlo a veces era más fuerte que mi voluntad, y mientras seguía soñando soul me despertó

- Maka, si sigues abrazándome de esa forma moriré asfixiado- soul me miraba y su cara estaba un poco morada, no me di cuenta, lo había abrazado muy fuerte, afloje mis manos y soul recobro su color

-lo siento soul, no me di cuenta- que vergonzoso, voltee la cabeza de vergüenza y vi un espectáculo mágico.

Por eso siempre quise venir a Irlanda, era como en los cuentos de hadas, los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a iluminarlo todo y se mesclaba con el verde de las hojas, brillando, arboles inmensos de los cuales no sabía los nombres, flores muy bellas de color blanco y los rayos de sol mezclándose entre las ramas, todo era tan mágico, y tenía que aprovechar el escenario, no podía perder esta oportunidad

-no crees que el paisaje es muy cool- me dijo soul – parece que estamos dentro de uno de esos cuentos de hadas- soul me miro entonces y sus ojos rojos como el rubi brillaron de emoción, o por dios que guapo era, como es que nunca me había dado cuenta antes, me quede sin respiración

- s ii, si soul muy bonito- este seria nuestro cuento de hadas entonces vi mi oportunidad, esta era la oportunidad todo era propicio, era como si todo me digiera, Maka díselo, díselo, díselo!

- oie soul- me sonroje al más no poder O///O – me gustaría – o no puedo, fuerza maka – megustariadecirte al…

Chocamos con algo y la motocicleta se movió bruscamente, yo y soul caímos de ella, todo daba muchas vueltas y sentí que mi cabeza golpeaba contra algo muy duro

-maka! Oie maka! Estas bien? anda respóndeme! Maka , maka!

**Soul pov **

- oie soul- dijo maka , voltee para verla mejor- me gustaría- parecía que estaba muy roja , talvez sea solo el sol -megustariadecirte al…- el resto no lo escuche por que sentí que todo daba vueltas , chocamos contra algo en la carretera , cai en el frio y duro suelo demonios , eso me pasa por andar distrayéndome, levante la cabeza, pero no vi a maka por ningún lado, me pare y me horrorice al ver esa escena, maka estaba semi enterrada por mi motocicleta y su cabeza sobre una piedra, entonces solo vino un palabra a mi cabeza

MAKAA!

Corro asía ella tire de la motocicleta y la ice a un lado, caí de rodillas junto a ella

-maka! Oie maka! Estas bien? anda respóndeme! Maka , maka!- de ella no había respuesta , no, que haría , estamos en medio de la nada y de repente ese paisaje mágico me pareció el más tenebroso de todos, sujete a maka y puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas – oie maka , maka , anda despierta, no puedes hacerme esto, anda tenemos una misión, anda maka responde! - desesperado tome su pulso, respire aliviado al saber que si tenía pulso, pero un golpe en la cabeza no era nada de juego , decidí buscar un rio y algo de comida , buscar a alguien, no sabía qué hacer, maka no podía morir aquí no lo permitiría

soul… soul me duele – la mire a los ojos

- Maka , ohh maka , pensé que – no pude mas la abrase muy fuerte ella no podía irse no sin mi- dime donde te duele- ella me miraba como embelesada

-ehhh… pues aquí me duele mucho y también el cuerpo- me señalo la cabeza, intento ponerse en pie pero no pudo se desplomo

- la motocicleta cayó en tus piernas no creo que puedas caminar, anda yo te cargo

Me miro fijamente- ehh … yo puedo, enserio- se volvió a caer- está bien tal vez necesite ayuda

**-**tan terca como siempre, anda que te cargo- me acerque a ella –anda sujétate de mi cuello – así lo izo, pase mis manos por sus piernas y entonces me levante

-después de esto te espera un Maka chop!

Está bien, te dejare el paso libre por mi cabeza – mire la moto –mm que aremos con eso, pensé que duraría mas pero ha quedado destrozada, (waa yo tuve que destruir su hermosa moto T_T) debemos de buscar un espejo y decirle a shinigami sama que vamos a volver

- NO – mire a maka- no podemos dejar una misión inconclusa

Pero estas herida y así no puedes, no tenemos movilidad y no conocemos este lugar y por supuesto estamos en la nada – le dije a maka

Pero qué dirán los chicos, black*star se burlara de nosotros y kid dirá que es muy asimétrico dejar una misión inconclusa

Al diablo ellos – estas herida maka, además no sabemos qué ha pasado con ti cabeza, tal vez en cualquier momento te de un derrame… quien sabe… no, no podemos continuar con la misión

Makaaaa – chop!

Y eso porque? – le pregunte

Porque yo quiero continuar con la misión, no soy una cobarde y fue un golpe de nada, ese que me di con la piedra voy a estar bien y punto soul – dijo esto asiendo puchero en su cara

Siempre me gusto la determinación de maka – jejeje- sonrei – sabes que no me puedo negar a eso, ok tu ganas continuamos

-Además- agrego ella- solo es una misión de reconocimiento tal vez no sea necesario pelear

-Si tienes razón, pero eso no va conmigo, tengo que hacer algo para no sentirme aburrido, un tipo cool como yo necesita acción 8D - agregue, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, maka iba a decirme algo – oye maka que querías decirme hace rato?

Entonces su rostro cambio de expresión - nada importante, enserio, ya se me olvido

Bueno, está bien entonces vamos a Forest town !

**Maka Pov **

Que baka que he sido, como se me ocurre distraer a soul cuando está conduciendo, casi morimos por mi culpa, menos mal lo convencí de quedarnos y terminar la misión, una gotita estilo anime cayo por mi cabeza -.-U bueno entonces habrá que esperar el momento adecuado para declararse, nada de motos.-.

Ahora termine abrazada a soul pero esto era peor, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mis piernas exigían descanso, pero tenía que soportarlo todo por quedarme con mi querido soul

Soul me llevo en su espalda el resto del camino, hasta que la carretera se transformo en un camino de piedras y tierra, soul no se quejaba por mi peso, pero yo me sentía incomoda, no por estar en sus brazos, sino por el hecho de sentir ese cosquilleo subir por mi espalda, ese que me decía que estábamos los dos solos (maka pillína xD) ya maka deja de alucinar, me sonroje de nuevo

- maka creo que tienes fiebre, estas muy roja – soul se paro, estiro una mano y la puso en mi frente- y además estas muy caliente, tal vez deberíamos parar

-no es necesario, es solo el sol – si el supiera las razones por las que estoy así =S - tal vez un descanso para ti =)

- si ahora que lo dices, tengo hambre – corrió asía un árbol y me soltó suavemente a su lado- voy a buscar comida, regreso enseguida, no te escapes (?) 8D

¬¬ Como si pudiera – raww odiaba no poder sentir mis piernas, intente moverlas, al menos ya me estaban respondiendo un poco pero dolían, me puse en pie – auuuch –suspire, no quería ser una carga para soul, di un paso y otro mas mmm tal vez solo tenía que practicar

Maka! Huye – escuche el grito de soul

Me quede estática, soul vino corriendo hacia a mí, me tomo la mano y comenzó a correr arrastrándome con el

- que ocurre soul?- cada paso me provocaba un dolor insoportable

Ya sé porque las personas están desapareciendo, tenemos que huir o nos atrapara también

-Nos atrapara?, que no es un demonio- pregunte

-No esto es algo mas, seguro que hay una bruja detrás de esto- soul respondió muy agitado

-Pero que ocurre no entiendo- que estaba ocurriendo en el bosque?

Cuando estaba buscando comida, lo desperté y ahora está detrás de nosotros nos quiere atrapar – respondió

Pero que es lo que nos quiere atrapar?

El bosque maka !

Sentí algo alrededor de mi piernas y ambos caímos de bruces sobre el pasto

Una rama se había apoderado de mi pierna y ahora me estaba arrastrando

Maka!- soul tomo mi brazo pero era en vano

SOUL! – no podía hacer nada, entonces solo vi como me alejaba de él.

* * *

**Waaaa esta vez sí que alucine feo, pero ya irán entendiendo esta historia media rara, si el bosque está vivo! Una bruja la ha encantado y todo por soul**

**Ya eso les digo, T_T muchas gracias por los reviews , encerio que estoy muy emocionada **

**Voy a tratar de subir a diario, tampoco quiero que sea una historia muy larga, voy a alucinar mucho, para que sea una historia original jejeje **

**Gracias chicas me hacen tan feliz me esforsare mucho y ya tengo nuevas ideas en mi cabezita loca **

**Byee ~ nyaa**


	3. Capitulo 2 Pelea de hermanas

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo , Gracias Okubo sama ^^**_

**Waaa no pude subir ayer mucha tarea -.- , extraño el colegio T_T, no es lo mismos que la universidad, un consejo, disfruten mientras estén en el colegio, ya verán como lo extrañan :K, bueno me salí del tema, gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me hacen tan feliz como Black*Star, sin más que decir los dejo con el fic ^^**

**Capitulo 3 **

**Pelea de Hermanas**

**Soul Pov**

Corrí tras Maka, pero los arboles me impedían el paso, transforme mi brazo en guadaña y comencé a despedazar todo lo que tenía a mi alcance

-nyaa~ Soul kun por que le haces daño a mis pobrecitas ramas – escuche la voz de la bruja, la que me había encontrado en el bosque

_**Quince minutos antes… **_

_-Voy a buscar comida, no te escapes (?) - le dije a maka, me fui riendo, hoy estuve a punto de perderla, eso es algo que no me permitiría, no después de descubrir lo que siento por ella, estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que ya no la veo solo como mi técnica o amiga, ella es algo más fuerte que eso, no sé si esto sea amor, pero definitivamente es algo más fuerte que una amistad_

_Divise un árbol con frutos, o al menos eso parecían, arranque algunos y los puse sobre mi camiseta y forme como una cesta con ella _

_- nyaaa~ quien me está arrancando?- escuche una voz muy chillona como la de un ratón_

_La silueta de una persona empezó a dibujarse, era una mujer, me recordó a Blair era igual de provocativa, llevaba ropa muy corta, y muy ceñida al cuerpo, empezó salirme sangre de la nariz (soul perver -.-U)_

_Nyaa~ - me observo de pies a cabeza - no había visto un chico tan deseable desde hace mucho-_

_-- ehh e_e –me quede estático_

_Nya~ Muchacho. No quieres venir conmigo _

_- qui quien eres tú? – le pregunte_

_NYAAA~es imposible que no me conozcas a mí la gran bruja Fátima, la bruja de este bosque nyajajaja_

_Bruja, debí imaginarlo, demonios que haría, tenía que escapar pero maka no podría correr y la moto no servia, Shinigami sama ayúdame_

_-maka – grite con todas mis fuerzas- huye! _

_-no te escaparas tan fácilmente ~nyaaaa – respondió fatima – espin, lespin, espinas hunter! _

_Voltee la cabeza y vi, como las ramas de los arboles venían así a mi_

_-Demonios- corrí lo más rápido posible, divise a maka a unos metros y estaba parada corrí asía ella y tome su mano, la jale para que corriera conmigo y rece porque lo pudiera hacer _

_Vi su cara de dolor, obviamente todavía le dolían las piernas, pero no podamos hacer otra cosa…_

-Tu maldita bruja entrégame a maka!- le grite fuera de mis cabales

-nya~ jovencito aprende a respetar a tus mayores, esta vez te lo pasare por alto, pero tienes que venir conmigo, o sino tu amiguita sufrirá las consecuencias nyajajaja

-Donde esta maka!-

-nyaaa~esta conmigo y con mis queridos subordinados, ellos no le harán nada siempre y cuando yo no sé los ordene, pero de tanto esperar me voy a aburrir y cambiare de opinión, así que apresúrate soul kun,~ nyaaa, nos vemos …

Desapareció

-Maldita seas bruja Fátima!- me quede parado sin saber qué hacer tenía que rescatar a maka , pero como, y solo, no tenía ni idea.

* * *

**Maka Pov **

Me deje ser arrastrada, ya no tenía fuerzas para moverme así que vi como Soul venia tras mío, pero los arboles impidieron su paso, esto no podía terminar así, no podía rendirme tan fácilmente.

Las ramas me llevaron asía el centro mismo del bosque, me dejaron caer cerca de un árbol inmenso, tal vez el más grande de todos

- nyaaa~ tú debes ser Maka, Soul kun no para de hablar de ti, me pregunto qué te vera, que tienes tú que yo la gran Fátima no tenga, solo por eso debes de sufrir - Me miro con unos ojos envenenados

Rayos y ahora que hago, pensé, no iba a morir tan fácilmente, no aquí y menos por manos de una bruja

-Dime, bruja Fátima, porque me has capturado?- le pregunte para hacer tiempo mientras buscaba una forma de escapar

-muy fácil ~nya eres mi carnada-

-tu carnada?-

-Sí, para atraer a soul kun~nya, te dejare ir si él se queda conmigo~nyaaa-

Maldita bruja, ahora que debo hacer, si soul se entrega…, no ni pensarlo, tenemos que derrotar a esta bruja.

-y para que quieres a soul?

- no está claro eso, valla y eres lenta niña, será mi arma y mi ´´amiguito´´ nyajajaja

Esto no podía permitirlo, no soul es mi arma, yo soy su técnico, el es mio.

-Estoy aburrida~nyaaa , nyajajaja ya sé que hare- esto no me daba buena espina; la bruja chasqueo los dedos

- jueguen un rato con ella ~nyaaa –

Unos horribles hombrecitos empezaron a salir de entre los árboles, eran verdes, parecían niñitos arrugados, sin duda, eran duendes. Eso estaba claro estábamos en Irlanda.

-les traje un regalito~nyaaa-

Los duendes me miraron y se acercaron a mí

Demonios.

- oneechan detén esto de una vez- voltee a ver de quien era la voz, una mujer con alas transparentes y un vestido pequeño, cabello corto y rubio- deja de hacer maldades, te dije que la próxima vez sería distinto- al parecer era un hada, pero como es posible que un hada y una bruja sean hermanas?

- ya empezaste a molestar, anda lárgate y no te metas en mis asuntos

-pero oneechan, esto se está saliendo de control, deja de molestar a los humanos-

-no me oyes, vete! _– espin, lespin, espinas hunter! _– lanzo el ataque sobre el hada

El hada desapareció

~ nyaa pero que molesta, me arruino la diversión- miro a los duendes- váyanse o mi hermanita volverá a por ustedes- después me miro a mi- te has salvado esta vez pero no aseguro nada la próxima- chasqueo los dedos y unas sogas me ataron al árbol- para que te quedes quietecita mientras viene soul kun .

* * *

**Soul Pov **

Que haré, como rescato a maka, Shinigami sama ayúdame

Neee oie, tu eres el amigó de esa chica cierto?- voltee la cabeza y vi una chica con cabello rubio y alas

Sii – respondí

Etto … pues veras mi oneechan la ha capturado y te voy a ayudar a rescatarla, si quieres …

* * *

**Bueno este capítulo no me ha salido tan largo como quería, y también me di cuenta de que el fic no será muy largo 5 o 6 cap como mucho, es que odio el relleno, Naruto me dejo traumada O.o , bueno ya tengo otras ideas en mi cabeza xD , pronto lo empezare a escribir jejeej .**

**waaa gracias por los reviews de nuevo, y respondiendo una pregunta , por supuesto que me puedes decir Nakiami chan , me encanta como suena *w* **

**Sin más que decir me despido**

**byeeee~nyaa **

**

* * *

**

**cada vez que me das un review, Edward Elric crece un centímetro =3**

**xD  
**


	4. Capitulo 3 Mas que un Sueño

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, (lamentablemente T_T), es propiedad de mi amigiwiss 8D **_**Atsushi Ōkubo, y me ha prometido sacar una segunda temporada, que se alinee con el manga -.-U(pero que confiansuda 8D)**_

_**Ohaiyo! U.u disculpen la demora en subir la conti, pero es que he tenido muchos trabajos T_T… es que estar en la universidad es una cosa de locos 8D ~~~ tampoco creo actualizar en un tiempo la próxima semana son exámenes T_T waaaa no quieroooo gao, sin más les dejo el fic ^^ y gomen de nuevo

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 3**

**Mas que un Sueño **

**Soul Pov**

- solo me gustaría que me respondas algo, como es que una hada es hermana de una bruja?- pregunte, porque la verdad esa era una gran incógnita para mí.

- bueno soul kun, eso no es algo muy complicado, somos hermanas, pero no compartimos la misma madre, la mía es una hada de este bosque, y la de ella es una bruja, es muy simple, nuestro padre era popular entre las mujeres- se avergonzó al decir esto

- y respóndeme esto también, por qué quieres ayudarme?-

- ehh … pues no quiero que mi hermana cometa mas maldades, ya fue suficiente, ella ha recibido una advertencia de mi madre la hada protectoray mayor de este bosque, si hace una maldad mas contra los humanos ella será expulsada de aquí-

- y eso no es bueno?-

-tal vez lo sea, pero es mi hermana, y me gustaría estar con ella… mama le dejo quedarse aquí porque yo se lo pedí, no tiene a nadie en este mundo y las brujas no son buenas madres-

- Si, eso ya lo sé- podía recordar a Chrona, era tan infeliz por culpa de medusa- bueno entonces cual es el plan-

-No estoy muy segura, podrías utilizarme como tu arma.

-Tú… puedes convertirte?- pregunte asombrado

- esto… si… mi padre fue… una guadaña mortal y me lego sus poderes

Esto era aun más sorprendente- está bien lo intentare, pero debemos entrar en una frecuencia de alma, y no creo que sea tan sencillo-

-Mmm al menos debemos intentarlo no lo crees –

Si, tienes razón- tenía que esforzarme, tenía que traer de nuevo a mi maka.- eehhh disculpa pero todavía no se tu nombre, dime cual es?

-Me llamo Faylinn, un gusto en conocerte, Soul kun –

- el gusto es mío, anda démonos prisa Faylinn, conviértete en arma, por cierto en qué tipo de arma te conviertes?

- ya lo veras Soul kun, empecemos de una vez-

Está bien –

Faylinn empezó su transformación y se convirtió en un bello sable dorado, emitía un haz de luz, la cogí (no pensar mal por favor xD) entre mis manos y sentí que era lo más liviano y suave que había tocado antes, me pregunte como algo así podía causar daño alguno, no tuve problemas en entrar en frecuencia de alma con ella, me recordaba un poco a Tsubaki

Eres muy bonita como arma Faylinn- le dije como cumplido

- eee ewe gracias soul kun

(No va a ocurrir nada entre ellos así que no odien a la hada xD)

Muy bien, ahora comencemos… - prometo recatarte maka, te lo prometo…

- estas enamorado de tu técnico verdad, soul kun?- me dijo Faylinn

Ehhh… pues… yo… no se… talvez… quien sabe, pero como sabes eso – la mire asombrado

-Puedo leerte la mente, igual que mi hermana, es el poder que nos heredo nuestro padre –

- guau, pero que poder-

- Sí, y disculpa que te diga esto pero mi hermana lo usa para torturar a los humanos que captura, ellos dejan de tener privacidad hasta en su mente, mi hermana saca sus secretos más ondos y los usa en su contra-

Eso era peor todavía, que le haría a maka, que es lo que ocultaba su mente… pero aun asi yo se que maka podrá soportar hasta que yo valla en su rescate

- sabes soul kun, vi que tu mente está confundida, no sabes si es amor lo que sientes por Maka o tal vez solo un capricho egoísta de tu parte, pero déjame decirte algo, el que tengas tanto empeño en rescatarla ahora, incluso anuqué tu te mientes pensando que lo haces porque es tu amiga y tu técnico, hay algo mas en tu corazón, no tengas miedo a sentirte así Soul kun, es algo muy natural enamorarse de nuestro mejor amigo =) (Dr. Corazón xD) y si no le dices lo que sientes tal vez no sepas si ella también te corresponde.

Faylinn tenía razón, yo me engañaba a mí mismo, yo quería a Maka más que como amiga, yo la amaba, la queria cerca a mi, no queria que le ocurriera nada y menos por mi culpa - Faylinn tienes razón, gracias eres buena consejera, pero ahora nuestra prioridad es recatarle de la bruja Fátima – le sonríe muy abiertamente con energías renovadas, esas que solo el amor te puede dar…

* * *

**Maka Pov**

La bruja todavía no me había hecho nada, menos mal, las piernas ya las sentía y la cabeza ya no me daba vueltas, solo tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar de aquí, por otro lado eso era casi imposible sin pelear, estaba rodeada de duendes y no podría matarlos a todos antes de que se dieran cuenta de que me escape, necesitaba a Soul

No sé qué es lo que estará pasando por la cabeza de mi arma en estos momentos, pero lo más seguro era que estaba buscando la forma de sacarme de aquí.

Me sentía muy sola sin él, no lo tenía cerca, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ser valiente, si pude derrotar a un kishin, como es que no puedo derrotar a una bruja

Maldita bruja, se ha metido en mis asuntos, esto no se lo iba a permitir

- nyaa~dime, mi querida rehén. Jejeje, cuéntame que hay entre soul kun y tú? – la bruja me dirigió la palabra, no supe que responderle me sonroje

- no tengo por qué responderte – le dije cortante, aunque lo mejor en estos momentos seria complacerle

- mejora tus modales jovencita ~nyaa yo puedo pasar por alto muchas cosas, pero no me gusta que me mientan – me miro y continuo – he visto lo que piensas de soul kun y sé que lo amas más que nada en este mundo, y que no quieres estar separada del, ahora mismo estas sufriendo mucho ~nyaaa jajajaja- la bruja se rio maliciosamente

Abrí los ojos como platos,O.o como podía saber que estaba pensando

- nyajajaja, te sorprende verdad, que te pueda leer la mente, pues te diré es una de las mejores habilidades que me dio el inútil de mi padre , mejor dicho la única habilidad – me miro nuevamente- ahora quiero jugar un poco contigo, veamos que mas tienes… un padre mujeriego, ja! se perece al mío, también amigos raros y ohh una hija de bruja… todo esto es insustancial … ya veo eres un ratón de biblioteca –fruncí el seño - y de entre todos como siempre, soul kun , ocupa todos tus pensamientos, muy bien niña basta de rodeos,dime cuanto es que lo quieres, así disfrutare mas quitártelo nyajajaja

Maldita bruja, la odiaba, no podía decirle nada a ella, todo lo usaría en mi contra

- si eso es exactamente lo que hare, anda confiésalo, dime cuanto es que lo amas, confiésalo

-no es de tu incumbencia, no voy a decir nada-

- jejej pues la verdad no la es, pero tú debes responderme o vendrán mis amiguitos los duendes y te harán lo que no te isieron hacer rato

- entonces esa hada vendrá de nuevo y los detendrá –

- ~nyaa, la odiosa de mi hermana, ella me quiere sabes, pero nunca he comprendido el por qué, siempre la trato mal es mas yo la odio pero ella se aferra a mí, incluso le pidió a su madre la tonta hada mayor, que me permitiera quedarme aquí. No la entiendo es una tonta tarada sentimental ~nyaaa

- no es que sea sentimental, es que siente lastima de ti! – le grite, mala idea.

A la bruja Fátima comenzaron a salirle humo de las orejas, su cara estaba roja de ira, sus uñas crecieron…. Parecía una especie de gata o más bien una leona y yo la había enfurecido, shinigami sama ayudame!

- yo no necesito la lastima de nadie, menos de esa maldita hada, menos necesito que una niña estúpida como tú me diga cosas que no son, yo podría destruirte muy fácilmente, como una galleta apretujarte, morirías, solo te dejo con vida para que soul venga conmigo, asi que mantén tu boca cerrada si no quieres que cambie de opinión

Aun muy roja la bruja se alejo de mí, yo estaba totalmente inmóvil, menos mal no llamo a los duendes, hay soul donde estas, ven a sacarme de aquí…

Me quede dormida en medio de la penumbra de la noche primaveral, el bosque se encontraba muy bello a mi alrededor, pero no se escuchaba a ni una ardilla o ave, tal vez fuera porque estábamos tan cerca de la bruja, pero aun asi el paisaje era mágico, la luna brillaba mucho esta noche y sonreía con sangre en la boca, entonces recordé Death city, extrañaba a mis amigos, a la buena de tsubaki y al tontorrón de Black Star, a kid y a las hermanas tompson, mi hogar, hasta extrañaba a mi papa y a Blair

-maka?

Era un sueño confuso, estaba en medio de la nada, todo era muy oscuro, me estaba inundando en la penumbra hasta que escuche su voz de nuevo, la voz de mi querido soul

Maka me escuchas?

-S-soul?

- sí, valla que es difícil hablar así, te encuentras bien?

- eh estado mejor

- ven, entra dentro de mi sueño

Apareció una puerta negra, no la hubiera reconocido si no tuviera aquellas inscripciones en plateado que me guiaron asía ella, tome la perilla y abrí la puerta

Dentro era un lugar muy raro, tenía el aspecto de ser un lugar muy antiguo con paredes de piedra y entre ellas mezclándose ramas de enredaderas, en medio de la sala habían también espejos flotando y en el medio se encontraba soul

-soul,- fue lo único que dije, corri asia el desesperadamente casi tropieso no me importo, lo abraze

- Maka – el también me correspondió y estuvimos abrazados un largo rato hasta que el nos separo

- No tengo mucho tiempo, me alegra que estés bien, escucha claramente lo que te voy a decir, esto es más que solo un sueño asi que todo lo que te diga lo deberás de hacer, escucha vendré por ti al medio día, quiero que estés preparada para escapar y por supuesto no te voy a obligar pero tal vez sea necesario luchar.

Escuche lo que me dijo pero no pude soportar las lagrimas y me puse a llorar

- maka ¿Por qué lloras?

- es solo que, estoy feliz de que estés junto a mi

- eso también me hace feliz a mi- me abrazo de nuevo- yo siempre estaré a tu lado

- gracias soul –

Descuida maka, para mí es un honor estar a tu lado – y sin más me beso en la frente- prométeme que esa bruja no te hará daño, dile lo que te pida, no sucumbas ante ella y deja de llorar- me seco las lagrimas con su mano- llorar no es nada cool

Reí ante su comentario estaba tan feliz de estar a su lado aunque solo fuese en los sueños

- demonios esto ya se está acabando, ya te vas a despertar, cuídate maka y por cierto te ves muy linda

- Ehh que dices-

- Mírate en el espejo -

Voltee y me mire, llevaba un vestido blanco muy lindo que me llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y mi cabello estaba levemente ondeado y lo llevaba suelto, me sonroje si se me veía bien

- dime soul que es este lugar

No hay tiempo para eso, después te lo digo, cuídate maka… prometo salvarte – dudo un momento sobre algo y dijo – te q..

Ehhhhhhh – me desperté de un salto el sol de la mañana me dava en los ojos y no me dejaba ver nada; que fue, que paso, argh un sueño y no supe lo que dijo soul, que molesto, pero aun así. ¿Habrá sido solo un sueño? Soul me dijo que estuviera preparada y eso iba a hacer estar preparada para luchar si era necesario, lo bueno era que soul vendría por mí

* * *

**Soul Pov**

Después de practicar con Faylinn termine un poco cansado, pero mi voluntad no había disminuido ni un centímetro

- será mejor que tomemos un descanso-

Faylinn volvió a su forma original- discúlpame soul kun, no debí de exigirte demasiado, veras como soy un ser mágico, utilizarme en forma de arma es más difícil y requiere más energía del técnico que me controla, debí decírtelo, gomen

- no pasa nada, es solo que estoy acostumbrado a ser el arma y na a ser el técnico, eso es todo- levante la vista y vi la luna sonriendo con sangre en su boca igual que en Death City- ya es muy tarde

- si, soul kun deberías dormir

- sí, sabes Faylinn me gustaría hablar con maka

- enserio, lo hubieses pedido antes soul kun –

- como puedo hablar con ella-

- duérmete, te comunicare con ella mediante tus sueños

-eso es posible?

-para una hada si 8D

- ok, intentémoslo

Me quede dormido, un sueño profundo ya que estaba cansado

Que flojera poner todo de nuevo ya saben que paso en el sueño

-Te quiero… . - Desperté sobresaltado ya era de día, el solo me dio en los ojos y quede medio ciego

-Hablaste con ella?

-Si

-Le explicaste lo de hoy?

-Si

-Muy bien soul kun, ahora esperemos que no solo crea que es un sueño

-Si – ojala maka se lo creyese, era media cabezota 8D –ahora solo nos queda esperar el medio día…

* * *

**u.u e tratado de que me salga largo, pero bueno salió eso, otra vez perdón! Por la demora, se cuanto molesta que no se actualize, lo he vivido en carne propia 8D**

**jejej el próximo capítulo es el rescate wiiii **

**se esperan tomatazos, verdulazos, etc .todo lo que me quieran tirar, también se esperan buenos comentarios ^^ bueno eso es todo por hoy  
**

**bye~~~

* * *

si me dieras un review me harias muy feliz 8D**


End file.
